


Accidentally shared

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Job - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trip - Freeform, mission, sexual implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: What happens when everything's seemingly wrong during a mission?





	

Magnolia was peaceful once more, and the guild could actually function normally. People could take on jobs and spend their time drinking beer at the guildhall again, which hadn’t happened in a while. It was a pleasant change to keep things calm for once. That’s why team Natsu decided to go out on a mission, just like they used to. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Happy packed their bags and went off to their journey. They had been hired to capture the members of a gang that robbed the locals, which would be quite an easy task for them, but Lucy insisted on going since she needed money for rent. 

They took the train to that village, where the fire dragon slayer kept fainting on Gray, who pretended not to care. He was always pretty cold around people, yet there was a certain person that made him open up. That’s how their trip went on, until they reached their destination. They found their way to the hotel, since it was dark already and they had already decided to capture the gang members on the next day. 

“What do you mean that there are only two rooms available?” Gray tried to hide his desperation of staying into the same room as Natsu, but failed miserably. After hearing the receptionist say that they would have to share, everyone thought it’s best to separate the guys from the girls and spend the night as better as they could. But, Gray had different thoughts on this matter.  


“Everyone, we have to do this just for tonight. I shouldn’t take this as giving up, right?” Erza managed to get things straight with her vicious look, so each team took a different way.   


“Oi Natsu, I guess we’ll have to deal with each other for one night.” The ice mage sighed.  


“What do you mean, idiot? We’ve spent so many years together, what makes it different at this case?” Natsu was troubled, yet he continued taking off his clothes to sleep.

“Nothing, just forget it.” Gray seemed more troubled than usual.  


“Forget what? You haven’t told me anything so that I can forget it! What’s gotten into you, Gray?” The fire dragon slayer was obviously curious about what was happening, since his friend’s behavior had changed significantly over the past few months. He would either avoid him or be hostile against him, which was nothing like his normal self.  


“Just sleep, flamehead. There’s nothing I can tell you right now, since I don’t even know what’s going on! Now let it go.” His response confused Natsu even more.  


“You know that you can tell me anything, right? We’ve been fighting since we first met, but you’ve become distant. Is it perhaps that you’re avoiding something, or someone?” That’s when it hit him. “Gray, are you avoiding me, specifically? Why?” He tried to approach him.  


“It’s because you make me feel something different, don’t you get it? It’s strange when I’m around you, because my body is shaking and I just don’t want us to be separate! Are you satisfied after making me say all this? Excuse me now, I’ll go for a walk.” Gray turned his back but, before he managed to leave, he heard something that he wouldn’t expect even in his wildest dreams.  


“Sleep with me. Trust me, I know that feeling, as it’s the same for me. I guess it’s what they say it happens when you like someone. We’ve only got one bed after all…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
